


You Let Your Pretty World In

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Ghost Ship (2002)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Movie Spoilers, POV Male Character, Vignette, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have her soul. She would bring it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let Your Pretty World In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/) challenge "Cue Evil Laugh". Title taken from "My Little Box" by Gabriel Mann.

He sees her, impossibly still alive, lying on that stretcher. He’d followed her soul; he’d chosen this boat especially for her. He would have her. 

A shiver of fire burns cold through him as she screams, as she tries to uselessly warn somebody, anybody of their fate. A fate so set in stone where the petty human soul was so easy to corrupt, to mark, to mould into what he needed. He was twisting hers to what he wanted as he glared into her eyes, a challenge, a gauntlet he was throwing down for her to pick up. And she would, he could feel it being lifted as the ambulance door slammed closed.

She had taken his last boat of souls, the harvest he had been spent more than four decades reaping. She had ripped them from his grasp. He should want to rip her to pieces in the same way, rip her soul from her body and discard it like it was worthless. 

And he did but he wanted her to chase it. Chase him. And she would, he could smell it on her as she was sped away. When she’d healed, she might tell others first but they wouldn’t believe her, she’d get desperate, fucked up enough to think she could follow him and find him and beat him again. 

Well, two out of three wouldn’t be bad, would it?


End file.
